Mistletoe
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "You guys are under the mistletoe!" Liz called out, giggling again, and Ellie giggled because she wanted to be just-like-Liz. Abbey and Jed both tilted their heads backwards, finding the small decoration placed just above their heads. Pre-series Abbey/Jed pure fluff.


A/N: There's a '25 days of fic' sort of a thing on tumblr, and I figured I'd post the corresponding drabbles on here! This is for the first prompt, mistletoe. It's pre-series, and absolute utter and complete fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

* * *

It was a known fact that Jed Bartlet loved Christmas. You might even say it was his favorite time of the year (well, aside from his birthday).

"I swear, Jed, sometimes I think you're four years old," Abbey said, rolling her eyes at her husband as he threw tinsel on the tree, humming under his breath. She was almost certain he was having more fun than Liz and Ellie; the eight and four year old were watching their dad with wide eyes, mesmerized by the silver decoration in his hands.

"Just because you can't get close enough to the tree to hang the tinsel doesn't mean you can rain on my parade," Jed replied, shooting her a look over his shoulder. She glared from her position on the couch, one hand resting over her pregnant belly, the other holding ornaments for the girls to hang on the tree.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't hurt you with these ornaments, jackass," she threatened, and the look in her eyes told him she wasn't kidding. "My aim is still pretty good."

"Not when you're brushing your teeth," Jed muttered, and the wack of Ellie's yarn doll against the back of his head prompted a curse from his mouth.

"I told you my aim was still good," Abbey replied, shrugging her shoulders as she got off of the couch carefully, taking a moment to balance herself. Liz scrambled to her feet, looking up at her mom with puppy eyes.

"Mommy can we make cookies?" she begged, tugging on her sleeve as she pushed out her lip, blue eyes big and wide. Abbey considered her for a moment, finally relenting when Ellie came over and joined in, pushing her linked fingers under her chin.

"Oh, yes, fine, you little beggars," Abbey said, smiling at their excited squeals, though she could already feel the pain settling in her lower back. Her body was tired this pregnancy; she had three weeks left to go, and she was exhausted. She'd taken an early maternity leave (or at least, early for her), and was rather enjoying the attention Jed was paying her (well, when he wasn't being a jackass).

"Abbey-"

"Oh, you're helping, don't worry," Abbey interrupted, grimacing as she rubbed at the muscles of her back. She gave a soft sigh of relief when Jed's warm palm slid under her shirt and kneaded the skin of her lower back, her head falling onto his shoulder as his other hand covered hers on her belly. "I can't stand for that long anymore."

"I told you that you should be lying down," Jed said, pressing his lips to her temple and shaking his head slightly, nose brushing through the dark hair by her ear.

"All I ever do is lie down these days," Abbey muttered, annoyance clear in her tone. "We should probably go make sure the girls haven't covered the kitchen in flour or something."

"Mmm, probably," Jed replied, hands cupping her face gently as his thumbs brushed over her cheekbones, nose brushing hers. His lips touched hers gently, a whisper of a kiss, and Abbey sighed contentedly against his mouth. He kissed her again, a touch harder this time, hands sliding further back twine into her hair as her hands linked behind his back, her belly pressing firmly against his. She gave a soft moan of appreciation, the kiss breaking when two giggles were heard behind them.

"We have an audience," she murmured, opening her eyes at meeting his, the blue irises affectionate and warm, practically twinkling with the Christmas lights reflecting in them.

"So it would seem," he replied just as softly, brushing her thumb over her cheek, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You guys are under the mistletoe!" Liz called out, giggling again, and Ellie giggled because she wanted to be just-like-Liz. Abbey and Jed both tilted their heads backwards, finding the small decoration placed just above their heads. Their eyes met, and Abbey quirked up an eyebrow. Jed shrugged sheepishly, cheeks flushing adorably, and Abbey rolled her eyes, squeezing his bicep lightly.

"How utterly romantic of you, Jethro," she said, twining their fingers together and tugging him lightly towards the direction of the kitchen and their daughters. "C'mon; we've got Christmas cookies to make!"


End file.
